


Intimacy

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Porn with Feelings, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: A little porn without plot, but with some feelings scattered in! Magnus’ pov during a very intimate moment with Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not totally comfortable writing smut but I’m giving it a try! Comments, criticisms, suggestions very welcome ♥️

Alec’s hands were braced on their bedroom window. His head was hanging between his arms, stretching the muscles in his shoulders in a way that made Magnus’ mouth go dry. 

He leaned down and kissed the spot between them, tasting the sweat that covered Alec’s body. 

Magnus was almost seeing stars as he moved with Alec. The tightness and the heat was driving him almost insane. He ran his hand along Alec’s side, gripping at his hip to give himself an anchor.

Magnus could feel himself on the verge, his movements becoming sloppy. His head was swimming with pleasure. His magic was reacting too, small sparks flashing in his peripheral vision. 

He changed his angle slightly and Alec’s breath hitched on a moan, Magnus’ name dragging from him.

Magnus felt it in his bones when Alec said his name like that. 

There was something primal in Magnus that took great pleasure in the fact Alec would never say anyone else’s name like that. Nobody else would get to see him like this, so vulnerable and open. 

Magnus had been pleasantly surprised at how much Alec opened up during sex. He wasn’t embarrassed to be vocal, and Magnus loved it. Every moan, every whisper of Magnus’ name he saw as a small personal victory.

He moved his hand to Alec’s stomach, he could sense how close he was. He could feel the tremor beginning to go through him, his stomach muscles clenching under his hand. He knew once he took him in hand it would be over.

He pressed his hand to the window, and with a small flutter he turned it into a mirror. 

Alec made a small shocked noise but he lifted his head all the same and caught Magnus’ eye in their shared reflection.

His hair was plastered to his face with sweat. His eyes looked hazy in pleasure, the blue almost navy with desire. His mouth was kiss swollen. He looked perfect and Magnus felt the pull of need strengthen in his abdomen.

He had seen many beautiful things in his life but Alec’s face when he let go like this was something beyond anything Magnus could have imagined. 

Even the most talented painter would never be able to catch the true depth of his beauty. 

Alec’s hand slipped on the mirror, and he whimpered as Magnus hit his prostate. He whispered Magnus’ name, he knew his lover well, knew this was a plea for release.

He wrapped his hand around Alec and within a dozen strokes he was gone. Magnus could feel him throbbing in his hand, and kept stroking him through his release. He kept his gaze locked on Magnus as he came. Magnus’ name tearing from his lips.

That’s all it took for Magnus’ own orgasm to be punched from him. His hand slipping to Alec’s thigh as he scrambled to stay upright with the fierce fire of pleasure tearing through him. 

He swears he may have blacked out for a minute because the next thing he knows they’re lying on their bed. 

Neither of them speak while they’re trying to even out their breathing. Alec moves, as he always does, to rest his head on Magnus’ chest. He told him before the beat of Magnus’ heart lulls him to sleep. 

This thought tugs at Magnus’ heart, makes him feel loved and needed in a way nobody else ever has. Every other lover has needed or wanted him for his magic, his money, or his lifestyle. 

Alec just wants him.

As the high comes down Magnus feels an impenetrable contentment come over him. Alec is snuffling in a way that tells Magnus he’s already asleep. 

The intimacy strikes Magnus, as he takes in the quiet calm of the moment. Magnus can feel the stickiness of Alec’s skin where it’s pressed up against him. He can smell the sweat and the heady scent of sex emanating from him. There is no barrier between them, physically or emotionally, in moments like this. 

It should be almost suffocating.

But it’s not, because it’s Alexander. His Alexander. 

He should clean them up, but he doesn’t want to, he wants to bask in this intimate state. He runs a hand through Alec’s sweaty hair and allows himself to simply enjoy this moment.

Snuggling further into his little love cocoon.


End file.
